Uni
Uni (ユニ Yuni?) is one of the protagonists in Star Twinkle Pretty Cure ''who ends her phrases with '~meow''' (～ニャン ~nyan?). Her alter egos is Blue Cat '(ブルーキャット ''Burū Kyatto?), the phantom thief and '''Mao (マオ Mao?), the space idol. It is later revealed that her true name is "Yuni". She is later able to transform into Cure Cosmo (キュアコスモ Kyua Kosumo?). As Bakenyan (バケニャーン Bakenyān?), he is one of the soldiers of the Knot Raiders and Eyeone's butler but revealed to be Blue Cat who took that form to gain intel on Eyeone. Info *Season:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure *Age:Unknown *Gender:Male (Bakenyan), Female (Uni) *Eyes Color:Green (Bakenyan), Lime Green (Mao), Orange (Uni) *Hair Color:None (Bakenyan), Lavender Magenta (Mao), Dodger Blue (Uni), Sky Blue (Cure Cosmo) *Homeland:Knot Raiders (Undercover), Planet Rainbow (Originally), Planet Zeni (Formerly), Earth (Currently) *First Appearance:Episode 4 (Bakenyan), Episode 15 (Blue Cat), Episode 20 (Cure Cosmo) *Alias:Mao, Blue Cat, Cure Cosmo, Bakenyan *Theme Color:Grey (Bakenyan), Blue (Uni) *Voice Actor:Yōji Ueda (Bakenyan), Sumire Uesaka (Uni) History Origins She used to live on Planet Rainbow peacefully with Queen Ophilio and the rest of her kind. However, everything turned upside down when Eyeone invaded her home planet and as the Dark Pen which Eyeone experimented ended up going out of control, its disastrous effects caused every inhabitant to become petrified and Planet Rainbow ravaged as a result. Uni was the only survivor of the tragedy who witnessed her home planet being corrupted, and since then she resolutely went under three aliases: Bakenyan as an undercover among the Knot Raiders, Mao as a renowned space idol star, and Blue Cat the phantom thief who aimed to thieve the Star Color Pens, all because she hopes to resurrect her destroyed planet by learning the Knot Raiders' intel and hopefully using the Pens' magical powers, as well as to retrieve the plundered treasures. First Appearance Bakenyan accompanies Eyeone as she appears before Galogre and Kappard, offering to give Kappard a device that can find Star Color Pens. Attacking the Cures Bakenyan accompanies Eyeone to Earth to fight the Pretty Cure using the Dark Pen that she made. Bakenyan accompanies Eyeone to face the Pretty Cure again, but he disappears before the fight. At the end, when Eyeone is defeated by the Cures, Bakenyan reappears and then they leave. Bakenyan is seen watching the others get powered up through pain, he looks somewhat shocked, but seems to easily adjust. Later on planet Kumarin, he tells Eyeone that using the Dark Pen's power is not necessary. That Kappard and Tenjo are able to overpower the Pretty Cure on their own. Bakenyan objects to Eyeone using the Dark Pen on her, Kappard, and Tenjo but she doesn't heed his advice. After they are defeated, Bakenyan stops the girls from reclaiming one of the pens before escaping with the others in tow. After Eyeone's Knot Reiga is defeated by the Cures, a queer grin spreads across his face when he is retreating with Eyeone. This hints that unlike his fellow colleagues, he has a different intention and motivation on joining the Knot Raiders, and might have a concealed true identity as well as hidden powers. As Blue Cat and Mao When Drums tells her it is time to go to the auction. There, she realizes Prunce is a fan of her music, so she uses her cuteness to persuade Drums in letting Prunce and the girls into the auction as well. To which she gives the girls, Fuwa and Prunce fancy looking outfits so they can fit in with the rest of people going to the auction. She then leaves to get ready for her performance, which she puts on right before the auction begins. Once done, she disappears. After stealing the Princess Star Color Pen that was being auctioned, she is found by the Cures thanks to Madoka's Star Color Pendant. She decides to reveal to the Cures that she is indeed Blue Cat but soon after, Eyeone appears. She tells the Cures to transform and then tries to make her escape. However, Selene chases after her, leading to her having a one on one with Selene. Once realizing the other three Cures are struggling against Eyeone's Knot Reiga, and that Eyeone hasn't changed at all since she last saw her, Blue Cat gives Selene the Princess Star Color Pen to defeat the Knot Reiga. Once the battle is over, Blue Cat leaves without taking back the Princess Star Color Pen. Revealed as Blue Cat He appears with Eyeone on the planet Rainbow to collect the Princess Star Color Pens from the Pretty Cures as well as secure Fuwa. When Fuwa was in Bakenyan's hold, she mentioned that his smell was the same as that of Blue Cat. Bakenyan was suprised to think that Fuwa would be able to identify who he was based on smell alone. With a spray of the Cat perfume, his true identity was revealed. After revealing she was Bakenyan and having helped the Cures defeat Eyeone, she listens to Hikaru say they'll help her revive Planet Rainbow. However, Blue Cat preferred she'd do it on her own, so she chucks a smoke bomb at Hikaru and the others. While they struggle to see, she steals Fuwa and all of their Princess Star Color Pens and takes off. Capturing Fuwa and Star Princess Color Pens With Fuwa in her posession, she goes back to her cave to look at Oliphio and the other citizens, muttering to herself that now she's one step closer to reviving the planet. But then Fuwa wakes up hungry, so she tells her about the Rainbow Ore since she has nothing to give her. Just as she finishes up and is about to take off from the planet, the Cures appear and she is forced to engage into battle with them. She manages to outwit them by disgusing herself as Cure Star, however during a confrontation with Star, her smokebomb flies into Oliphio causing Blue Cat to panic and change her appearance. She turns around to face the Cures, showing her true appearance which surprises them, so she tells them about her origins. Becoming Cure Cosmo and Save Eyeone She decides to assist the Cures as they fight Eyeone because she was the one Eyeone was mad over. But she is also confused over why the Cures insist on fighting for her despite being no match for Eyeone. Listening to Star's words, Blue Cat grows even more confused as she watches the Cures continue to fight to the point that they de-transform. With no other choice, Blue Cat steps in between the Cures and Eyeone, declaring that she wants to save them which has Fuwa grant her a Star Color Pendant and Star Color Pen. Taking the two items, Blue Cat transforms into Cure Cosmo and begins her first ever battle with Eyeone. She manages to defeat Eyeone but only for a short while before Darknest appeared and started to give Eyeone overwhelming strength. Seeing the pain Eyeone was in, Cosmo watches unsure of what to do as Star's attack with the Aries Star Princess Color Pen fails to help Eyeone. So she and Star work together in hopes they'd be able to do something but nothing works. With Eyeone about to hurt a wounded Star, Cosmo comes in to stop Eyeone which in turn grants her the Rainbow Perfume, which she uses to finally purifiy Eyeone. Joining the Cures Since her spaceship got stolen by the recovered Eyeone, Uni has no choice but to board on the rocket and head to Earth with the other Cures. There, she abandons her phantom thief persona and reveals her true name. Although she was in friendly terms with the other Cures, Uni doesn’t seem fond of interacting with them publicly and chooses to keep to herself, since she hasn’t overcome her trust issues. Also, during her first mission on Earth when she has to purify Hikaru’s grandfather, with her thieving instinct intact, she steals Milky’s Gemini Pen to perform Rainbow Splash by stating that she is merely borrowing it. She later is being warmly welcomed by the rest of the Cures who organize a feast party for her, but she accidentally lets Fuwa eat the cookie originated from her planet, which leads to Fuwa hiccuping and multiplying as a result. Uni is exceedingly guilty for causing the disastrous outcome, but later gets reassured by Elena who advises her to share her responsibility with others. She then helps her friends with feeding the Fuwa clones easier by transforming into Mao in order to distract the other townspeople. Despite failing to defeat Kappard on her first attempt after the former captures Fuwa, she later heeds Soleil's advice and chooses to cooperate with her as Cosmo. After Fuwa is saved, Uni slowly warms up to her friends who hold a replacement welcome event for her through sharing a piece of remaining star-shaped doughnut with one another, though her hesitation on putting her own portion with her friends' divided doughnut pieces hints that she still retains doubt. She started to open up a bit more to her friends, taking the first step by singing in front of them as a way to help Madoka feel better about performing. As Cosmo, she helped Selene purify Irma by using Rainbow Splash. She was invited by her friends to rejoice the annual Star Festival. During the course of the festival, nonetheless, she had her interest dissipated after observing the elated participants and dejectedly walked away, because the joy of the festival reminded her of the similar equivalent she used to enjoy with Queen Oliphio on her home planet, which wounded her feelings. Lala tried to reassure her by offering her candy and advising her not to jump into conclusions before giving things a try, though she still chose to leave Lala alone since she is still determined to put her planet's priority first on her own. When she nearly gets disposed during her battle with Tenjo thanks to the giant Knot Ray being bolstered by Darknest's power, however, her friends arrive to rescue and aid her, and they even defend her from Tenjo's humiliation. She advises them to attack the main Knot Ray as a strategy, and with their help she is able to attack it with Cosmo Shining before the four assist her with their finishing blow Southern Cross Shot. They later watch the fireworks on top of the rocket, and Uni forms a new memory of happiness regarding the Star Festival. Return as Blue Cat After hearing about a ring from her planet landing in the hands of Don Octo, Uni knew that she had to take it back from him. So, she once again took up her Blue Cat persona so she could steal it back from Don Octo, even though her friends were against that idea. Appearance She resembles a humanoid cat with cream-colored fur. Her hair is still dodger blue, but is styled differently with giant rounded twin tails with golden rings at each end as well as black and white cat ears. Her eyes are shaped slightly differently and she also has a dark brown nose and twin white whiskers. She wears a navy blue bodysuit with a white rounded collar lined with pink and a rainbow-colored brooch. Attached to the body suit are puffy white and pink shorts with her black tail jutting out. Her bracelets are thick and gold with blue arm warmers attached and her shoes are white and blue with thick gold anklets. As Mao, she has lavender magenta colored hair that just reaches her shoulders. On her head are two pale pink balls of cloth that are tied onto her head with yellow beads. Her eye color is lime green and on her ears are gold earrings. Her outfit is mainly pink, with a white collar that has a giant magenta bow attached to it. On the center of the bow is a gold bell. On the front of her shirt are two gold buttons, and she wears a blue belt around her waist. Her skirt is separated into two colors; pink and white with two layers underneath: a pale blue layer with a frilly pale yellow layer underneath that. She wears yellow beads on her arms, and white gloves as well as blue boots with a white frilly top that has yellow beads. She also has a black cat tail with a large pink bow attached to it by a gold band. As Blue Cat, her hair turns dodger blue and is tied into braids by a gold tie. She wears a dark blue hat with a pale blue and black pattern near the rim. She also wears giant blue glasses with light pink frames that hide her light orange eyes and a dark blue choker with a gold pendant. Her outfit is a dark blue tailcoat with a white collar and layer underneath. Her skirt is pleated and blue. She wears white gloves that reach her shoulders with blue gloves that reach her wrists on top. Her boots are blue and her thigh high socks are white. Her cat tail is black. Underneath her hat is a pair of black and white cat ears. As Cure Cosmo, her hair grows longer and becomes a lighter shade of blue with magenta streaks along the twin tails. The ends are curled upward and held on each side with a large yellow triangular clasp. She also has two triangle-shaped hair clips on each side of her head, along with a small blue top hat with a star-shaped rainbow jewel on the right side. Her cat ears are black and slightly rounded with white fur tufts inside. Her eyes become light orange. The bodice of her dress is dark blue with a white rounded collar and a white insert with two golden buttons in the middle of it along with a light pink translucent cape. At the top of her chest is her Star Color Pendant. The top of her skirt is lined with white fur and the pleats of the skirt are each a different color of the rainbow. There is also a white scalloped layer and a longer light pink and translucent scalloped layer. Around her neck is a black choker with a round gold pendant along with triangular earrings. She also wears dark blue opera-length gloves and dark blue knee-length boots, both lined with white fur. There are gold star designs on the lower part of her gloves and yellow triangles jutting from the lower part of her boots. Her black cat tail has a light blue ring around the end of it. As Bakenyan, he is a tall humanoid being with the facial appearance of a cat. One of his eyes has a monocle on it. Personality As Mao, she is very friendly and acts cutesy towards others. As it later turns out, it was merely an act she puts on to conceal her true identity as a thief. As Blue Cat, she is shown to be cunning by using the bright fireworks to make her break with the Princess Star Color Pen and Madoka's plan to use the star donuts as bargaining chips to win the pen at the Auction. According to Lala, she always gets what she seeks. Putting her aliases aside, Uni tends to prefer being a lone wolf and generally holds a strong responsibility for herself mainly rooted from her immense guilt of being unable to save her planet Rainbow, thus she rejects her friends' kind offers and assistance in the beginning and blames herself when she fails to accomplish her goals. Owing to her past career as Blue Cat, she has a bad habit of stealing as demonstrated in episode 22. Nonetheless, Uni is still kindhearted, and she will still help and rescue the needy whether her foes or friends, as seen in episode 21 and episode 23, when she as Cosmo purified Eyeone and extricated Fuwa respectively In episode 24, it is clearly displayed that she has a passion for singing, which can explain why she sometimes takes in her space idol alias Mao. Despite being a major heroine, Uni is overall a morally gray character: on one hand she is learning to be heroic enough to save the universe and cares for her friends, but on the other hand she still thieves for the plundered treasures of Planet Rainbow. She has a habit of teasing people too, particularly Mary Anne the assistant inspector of the police department. As Bakenyan, he has a stoic and calm composure, and he always follows Eyeone unless Eyeone has to battle alone. Although he's willing to flatter and compliment his master Eyeone at times, he is also critical of her decisions at times, much to her dismay. Relationships Eyeone Her enemies, She seems to know Eyeone from some time in the past remarking that she hasn't changed. It is revealed in episode 19 that Blue Cat disguised herself and became Bakenyan in order to get closer to Eyeone and learn why she attacked her planet, Rainbow, and turned most of its people to stone. She also wanted to try and get a hold of any Princess Star Color Pen she had so she could have them for herself and save her planet. However, despite her hatred toward Eyeone for what she had done, Cosmo still purifies Eyeone after her mind was completely taken over by Darknest. She also feels guilty for tricking Eyeone with her disguise. As Bakenyan, He serves her as a butler. He also appears to advise Eyeone as well as giving her compliments and cares for her greatly. However it ended up being a ruse to get close to her. Hoshina Hikaru Her teammates after she becomes Cure Cosmo. Lala Hagoromo Her teammates after she becomes Cure Cosmo. Elena Amamiya Her teammates after she becomes Cure Cosmo. Madoka Kaguya Her teammates after she becomes Cure Cosmo. Fuwa She just considers Fuwa as a source for reviving her planet. But she gradually forms a bond with the friendly alien fairy after telling the latter about the Rainbow Ore. It is her bond with Fuwa that motivates her to protect the latter who grants her the power to become Cure Cosmo in return during episode 20. Prunce By her music, Prunce was able to regain the determination to find the Pretty Cure. He became a big fan of hers but later had a change of heart after finding out that she was the space thief and was only using him and the Pretty Cure to steal the Star Color Pen. In episode 17, knowing about Prunce's adoration of Mao, Blue Cat briefly changes back into her to get him to help destroy a laser machine. Olifio She seems to have a massive admiration for Queen Olifio, such as remembering how Olifio complimented her singing and rejoiced at the annual festival of her Planet Rainbow, so she was extremely saddened when Olifio insisted her to escape alone. Judging by how Uni describes Olifio as both the mother and father of her kind and regards herself as one of the children of Olifio, she might be projecting Olifio as a mother figure. Abilities As Bakenyan, he hasn’t shown any significant abilities yet. On his plate, he would occasionally carry a device that allowed Eyeone to corrupt a Princess Star Color Pen into a Dark Pen. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. Her weapon is the Rainbow Perfume. Attack *'Cosmo Shining' (コスモシャイニング?) Her sub-attack. It requires Rainbow Perfume to perform it. *'Rainbow Splash '(レインボースプラッシュ Reinbō Supurasshu?) Her main attack. It requires Rainbow Perfume and a Princess Star Color Pen to perform it. *'Star Twinkle Imagination ' (スタートゥインクルイマジネーション Sutā Tuinkuru Imajinēshon?) Her group attack with the other Cures. It requires Fuwa and Shiny Twinkle Pen to perform it. Etymology Bakenyan name could be based on the combination of "bakeneko" (化け猫?), the creature in the Japanese folklore. Also, "Nyan" (ニャーン?), the Japanese onomatopoeia for a cat meowing. Which alludes to his appearance. Mao (マオ?) is most likely from the Chinese word Mao (猫 Māo?) which means cat. Blue Cat are combined words: Blue meaning "of the color whose hue is that of the color blue", while Cat '''means "a carnivorous mammal long domesticated as a pet and for catching rats and mice"3. Otherwise, it comes from both her color scheme and her feline theme. '''Uni (ユニ?) is likely the short form of "universe". Trivia *Bakenyan is the second villain to be a butler, the first being Butler Zakenna from Futari Wa Pretty Cure. *As Mao, she shares her name with Mao Sagara and Mao Ogasawara. *She shares her voice actress with the Virgo Star Princess. *Her birthday is on October 11th, making her zodiac sign Libra. *She is also the first Pretty Cure to have an animalistic human form. *Episode 19 and episode 20 reveal that her perfume is a tool which can stabilize her form changes not only between her aliases, but also her animalistic and human form. However, it is unable to alter the scent of hers, which Fuwa picks up on and causes her to reveal that Bakenyan was one of her personas. *Due to being a feline alien, she tends to instinctively try to catch fishes upon seeing them, and won’t snap back to her senses until her friends remind her. *Episode 25 hints that she doesn't like being referred by nicknames. *In episode 35, she seems to bond well with Earth cats since she is a space feline herself. *She is the first Cure to have many unique traits in the franchise: ** She has no surname. ** She has an animalistic human form. ** She doesn’t attend school. ** She has many alias, such as Mao, Bakenyan and Cosmo. *** She even used an alias to infiltrate a villainous organization. Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Character Category:Knot Raiders Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Former Antagonist Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Cures